


Pumpkin Pie and Promises

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Turns out Joe makes a mean pumpkin pie.





	Pumpkin Pie and Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: home  
> Prompt : any, any, homemade pumpkin pie

"Oh my God, this is, like, the best thing I have ever had in my mouth. Like ever." 

Or at least that's what Caitlin thinks Cisco said. His mouth's so full of pumpkin pie that it's hard to understand him and as he speaks, little crumbs fly everywhere and it's really kind of gross. 

But it's Thanksgiving and they're all together and her hair might be as white as snow but her eyes are brown and she's warm and for the longest time, that was more than she let herself hope for. 

Across the table, Wally snickers. "Dangerously close to too much information," he says and Cisco raises his eyes as he swallows, comically affronted. 

"Joe, your son has a dirty mind," he calls and Joe stands up, holds his hands out in the universal sign of surrender. 

"I'm getting coffee," he announces. "Get it all out of your system before I come back." 

Laughter follows him and Caitlin stands too. "I'll help," she says, but no-one seems to pay any attention as she slips into the kitchen. 

"You know," she says quietly but Joe doesn't jump, doesn't startle, doesn't seem at all surprised that she followed him, "it's really not fair that you're amazing at cooking main courses and desserts while some of us can hardly boil water."

Joe lifts an eyebrow as he turns to face her, coffee forgotten. "You hitting me up for lessons?"

She shrugs, walks towards him with a little extra swing in her hips. "I'm sure there's a few things you could teach me." 

He chuckles. "I'm willing to try if you are." Before she can say she's more than willing, he's kissing her and it's still new enough that it makes her go weak at the knees. Her fingers curl in his shirt and his lips curl against hers, like he knows the effect he's having on her and he likes it.

She likes it too. 

"There's a full pumpkin pie in the pantry," he says. "How about I give it to them and order them to STAR Labs to eat it?" 

He looks surprised when Caitlin shakes her head. "Let's keep it for ourselves for when they all go," she says, pausing for effort before she continues, "After all, you're going to need something to keep your strength up." 

Another kiss then and he's grinning as she moves away, takes a handful of coffee cups from the counter where he'd laid them out. "Promises, promises," he says and she throws him a saucy wink over her shoulder as she rejoins everyone else around the table and looks forward to later on and one more thing that she's thankful for.


End file.
